Sentiments avoués, coeur libéré
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Un amour mort laisse place à un nouvel amour, plus fort et plus beau encore. Attention, à ne pas lire sans avoir vu toute la saison 1 ! Spoil, vous êtes prévenus... : Ah oui, lemon aussi lol XD


Auteur : Sano-chan

Titre : Sentiments avoués, coeur libéré.

Source : Gundam 00

Couple : Tieria + Lockon ; et pour le lemon je ne précise pas, surprise XD niak niak niak !

Genre : Yaoi, lemon, première oeuvre d'une tordue sur Gundam 00, attention, ça risque de ne pas être la seule, d'autres suivront sûrement...

Disclaimers : Malheureusement et pour mon plus grand désespoir, les personnages de Gundam 00 ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et sont la propriété de leurs auteurs et de la société Sunrise. Maintenant protégée par les présents disclaimers, je vais pouvoir en faire ce que je veux XD

Bonne lecture à tous !

_**Sentiments avoués, coeur libéré.**_

C'était un jour d'automne de l'an 2308 et il pleuvait des cordes. Un jeune homme en costume noir, portant un bouquet de roses blanches, errait sans parapluie entre les tombes d'un cimetière d'Irlande. Il arriva finalement à son but et constata avec surprise que le même bouquet de roses blanches avait déjà été déposé sur la tombe. Sans plus s'en soucier, il s'agenouilla sur le sol trempé et ajouta ses larmes à la pluie ruisselant sur son visage.

'' Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que de nous tous ce soit toi qui meure ? Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, ton absence me ronge un peu plus de jour en jour. Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de te dire combien je t'aimais, combien je t'aime... Toi toujours si souriant, qui savait mieux que quiconque nous montrer la voie à prendre lorsque nous doutions, toi notre aîné, grand frère attentionné, j'aurais aimé être tellement plus pour toi, tellement plus qu'un petit frère à protéger. Si seulement j'avais osé t'avouer mes sentiments, j'ai tout gâché n'est-ce pas ? ''

La voix de Lockon retentit derrière le jeune homme.

«- Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le pilote se releva, sécha ses larmes et se retourna, lentement, la peur au ventre. Il avait Lockon Stratos face à lui.

«- Lockon...

- Pardon ? Qui êtes vous ?

- Lockon, c'est toi ?

- Je vous demande votre nom Monsieur !

- Tieria, Tieria Erde.

- Je suis Lyle Dylandy, et je voudrai savoir ce que vous faites sur la tombe de mon frère, vous le connaissiez ? »

Tieria reprit alors ses esprits. Comment Lockon aurait-il put être devant lui un an après sa mort ? Maintenant il se souvenait, il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose comme la mention d'un frère jumeau dans les données de Véda concernant les pilotes. Il s'était attardé sur les informations confidentielles concernant Lockon Stratos, ou plutôt, Neil Dylandy et y avait découvert l'existence de son frère jumeau. La ressemblance était parfaite. La nature faisait bien les hommes, et il fallait bien dire que son chef d'oeuvre était les Jumeaux Dylandy.

«- Vous connaissiez Neil au point de connaître ses fleurs préférées...

- Je connaissais Lockon Stratos, le Gundam Meister des Celestial Being.

- Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il à fait de sa vie ces dernières années. Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

- Bien sûr. »

Même si cela le troublait d'avoir le sosie de Lockon face à lui, Tieria avait accepté. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire. Comme si la vie lui offrait une autre chance de pouvoir avouer tout ce qu'il n'avait pas sut dire à Lockon.

Trois heures plus tard, deux jeunes hommes riaient de bon coeur autour d'une bière dans un petit pub Irlandais. Tieria n'avait pas rît depuis plus d'un an et pourtant il se sentait si bien avec Lyle qu'en quelques heures il avait oublié la guerre.

«- Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer mon frère.

- Oui, il était le meilleur Meister que j'ai rencontré. J'ai toujours admiré sa détermination. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il a quasiment perdu son oeil droit en me protégeant...

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne le regrettai pas. Neil a toujours été au bout des choses, peu importe ce qu'il entreprenait. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a séparés.

- Raconte-moi...

- Après l'attentat qui a tué nos parents et notre soeur, Neil s'est mis en tête de faire changer les choses et il a disparu.

- Pour devenir Lockon Stratos, le Gundam Meister de Dynames.

- J'ai tellement entendu parler des Gundam, je les ai souvent vu aux Journaux Télévisés, si seulement j'avais sût que j'avais mon frère sous les yeux, j'y aurais sûrement fait un peu plus attention.

- Il était vraiment fantastique, c'était le meilleur tireur que j'ai jamais vu. Il était capable de faire mouche dans n'importe quelle situation et à n'importe quelle distance, même à travers la stratosphère.

- A chaque fois que tu parles de lui tu as les yeux qui brillent. Excuses-moi d'être si direct, mais étais-tu amoureux de mon frère ?»

Tieria passa en mode tomate, accordant la couleur de ses joues à celle de ses yeux. Il descendit d'un trait la demi pinte posée devant lui histoire de se donner une contenance et ferma les yeux.

«- Oui. J'aimais Neil Dylandy, Lockon Stratos de son nom de code.

- Ça se voit.»

Toujours aussi gêné de son aveu, le Meister se sentait pourtant bien mieux. Soulagé d'avoir enfin pût se défaire de ce poids, de ces paroles qu'il ne voulait adresser qu'a Lockon. Mais après tout, Lyle, c'était un peu Neil, alors c'était comme s'il lui avait enfin dit.

L'après midi était terminée et la nuit tombait déjà. Il était quasiment 20h lorsque Tieria invita Lyle à dîner.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à la table d'un petit restaurant, devant un plat succulent et quelques bons verres de vin.

A la fin de la soirée, Lyle proposa un dernier verre chez lui. Pour le remercier de cette belle journée qui avait pourtant si mal commencée, Tieria accepta. Et pour être franc, il n'avait pas envie de quitter l'Irlandais.

Arrivés chez Lyle, ils se mirent à l'aise, enlevant vestes et cravates, ils prirent place dans le canapé, un verre de whisky à la main.

Mais très vite, la conversation dériva, les nombreux verres de la journée aidant et annihilant toute retenue et toutes convenances.

Tieria embrassa son vis à vis, tendrement, calmement.

«- Est-ce que c'est moi ou est-ce que c'est mon frère que tu embrasses ?

- Lyle ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

- Je ne sais pas, n'as-tu pas passé la journée à me montrer combien tu aimais Neil ?

- Non, j'ai passé la journée à apprendre à te connaître. Et je me suis rendu compte que je commençais à t'aimer toi aussi.

- Alors tu fais des infidélités à mon frère ?»

Tieria s'éloigna.

«- Ne plaisante pas ! Je m'en voudrais toujours de ne pas avoir eut le courage de tout lui dire à temps, je ne veux pas faire la même erreur avec toi, c'est tout. Je peux très bien être tué demain, personne ne peut savoir ce qui nous attend.

- Alors viens là...»

Lyle le prit par le poignet et l'attira à lui, reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Tieria s'abandonna à lui, se noyant dans l'océan de ses yeux. Lyle n'avait pas les mêmes yeux que Neil, la différence de teinte était infime, mais elle était là. Lyle avait les yeux plus clairs, ceux de Neil tiraient sur le gris et ceux de Lyle sur le vert... Lorsque Lyle lui enleva sa chemise, Tieria décida qu'il ne savait plus nager et offrit son corps à tous les attouchements des doigts fins et habilles de l'Irlandais. Il l'électrisait, Tieria aurait juré que Lyle connaissait son corps par coeur s'il ne l'avait pas connu l'après midi même. Le Meister embrassait chaque centimètre carré de la peau de Lyle, il se collait à lui comme s'il avait put se fondre en lui, se pressant contre son torse qu'il s'appliqua à dénuder. L'Irlandais se faisait lui aussi de plus en plus pressant, faisant courir ses doigts sur l'intégralité du corps finement musclé du Meister. Bientôt les pantalons allèrent rejoindre les chemises sur le plancher de chêne et les caresses se firent plus enflammées encore puis les sous vêtements suivirent.

Lyle frottait son membre tendu contre celui de Tieria tout en mordillant ses tétons et la température monta d'un cran. Puis d'un cran encore, lorsque descendant jusqu'à son bas ventre, l'Irlandais le pris en bouche, parcourant de sa langue et de ses lèvres gourmandes la verge de plus en plus excitée du jeune homme aux yeux rouges, introduisant un à un ses doigts fins dans l'intimité vierge de toute intrusion. Le Meister atteignait ses limites, mais Lyle ne le laissa pas se libérer, il cessa juste un peu avant et inversa leurs positions, s'asseyant sur le canapé et intimant à Tieria de s'asseoir sur lui. Tout en embrassant son amant, le jeune homme s'empala doucement sur le sexe gonflé de désir de l'Irlandais. Le Meister bougeait lentement, d'une façon si sensuelle, que Lyle cru bien ne pas tenir jusqu'au bout et se libérer sur le champ. Les cheveux violets de Tieria bougeaient au rythme de ses hanches qui se fit de plus en plus frénétique, les mains fortes de Lyle posées sur les cuisses brûlantes du Meister au regard de braise. Tous deux n'étaient plus que frissons de désir et ils se fondaient parfaitement l'un dans l'autre, comme si leurs corps avaient été façonnés comme un seul, puis séparé en deux pour finalement se retrouver ce soir et reformer le tout originel parfait qu'ils représentaient à cet instant, à ce moment de délivrance magique qu'était l'orgasme parfait.

Gardant son amant en lui quelques instants, Tieria s'effondra sur l'Irlandais, encore tremblant de plaisir, tous deux le souffle court. Lyle le pris dans ses bras, respirant son odeur le visage niché dans son cou. Il aimait le jeune pilote comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

Tieria alla prendre une douche, puis ce fut le tour de Lyle. Attendant que ce dernier sorte de la salle de bain, Tieria s'assit au bord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles. Il repensait au journal de Lockon qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre sur le Ptolemaios peu après sa mort. Il y avait découvert les vraies motivation du Meister, il ne se battait pas par vengeance contre le KPSA, ou pour éradiquer le terrorisme, son but final était de rendre le monde un peu meilleur, pour son frère, pour Lyle, il s'était toujours battu pour lui. Lockon aimait son frère jumeau par dessus tout et Tieria lui fît une promesse ce soir là : celle de prendre soin de lui à son tour, celle de l'aimer toujours.

Un quart d'heure après, deux hommes se couchaient l'un contre l'autre, avec au coeur le sentiment de ne jamais plus être séparés, peu importait le lendemain, peu importait la vie et ses caprices, et peu importait le monde. Ils étaient ensemble à cet instant, et rien d'autre ne comptait, surtout pas la guerre, ils se sentaient libres.

Owari !

Wouah ! 23H50, c'est Noël les gens !!! J'avais dis que je publierai bientôt, bah voilà, c'est fait, 25 Décembre 2008, Sano reprend du service ! Oui je sais, ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai rien publié, mais y a des périodes comme ça où j'ai pas d'inspiration et les derniers épisodes de la saison 1 de Gundam 00 m'ont tellement faite pleurer que j'ai été obligée de me venger sur les Meister ! lol J'espère sincèrement que cette fic vous aura plût, c'est ma première sur cette série, et suivant les reviews, j'en écrirais sans doute d'autres alors lâchez-vous ! :)

Je dédicace cette fic à ma Scoub, toujours là pour me motiver et me pousser à écrire, (pour les reviews négatives c'est à elle qu'il faut se plaindre tout est de sa faute, merci XD) je rigole ! Pas tapper Scoub !!! Aïe ! T-T et également dédicacée à Holy'Shrimp, première fickeuse sur Gundam 00, maintenant tu n'es plus seule, gros bisouXes à toi, j'espère que tu auras aimé...

Kisu minna !!!

Sano.


End file.
